To Sell the Soul
by Danger9000
Summary: When Tiana is at risk at being outbid for the old sugar mill, she has no choice but to seek help from the shadow man. TW: Rape
1. Chapter 1

She knows she shouldn't be here. It shouldn't have even been an option for her to consider in the first place. She knew better than to associate with those who meddle with dark magic. But she was desperate, and it felt as though she had been backed into a corner.

She had no idea what to expect of this either. All she knew was that her dream of owning the old sugar mill and turning it into her restaurant was at serious risk of being ripped away from her, and there was nothing she could do on her own to stop it.

She was going to see the shadow man, Dr. Facilier. If anyone could pull some strings and make her dream come true, it was him. At what cost, however, she could hardly imagine.

She turned through many dark corners and alleyways walking through downtown New Orleans until she found the place she was looking for.

Standing just outside his door, she took in a long, deep breath.

She knocked, then entered inside.

His shop had an aura that sent chills down her spine. There seemed to be a thick fog in the air that choked you upon entering in, but she could not see it.

Something evil was definitely here.

She heard his eerily sultry voice address her from across the room.

"My..what a pretty guest we have here today.." he said as he looked her over. "What ever could I do for you?"

"Please, I need help buying the old sugar mill building, I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Hmm, so finances are your problem, are they?"

"No sir" she corrected politely. "I have enough money for the down payment. But there's another buyer whose offered all the money up front to the seller."

"Ah, I see" he said, reaching for his deck of tarot cards. "Let's see if I can assess the situation a little further. Please, sit."

Tiana took a seat in the chair in front of his table.

He began shuffling the cards and laying them out in front of her.

"I see you come from a modest background. You've struggled and worked very hard your entire life. Everything you have you've earned. This is admirable." He comments as he lays down the first line of cards.

"I see you have also lost someone very close to you when you were young. And this dream of yours is deeply connected to this person."

"My father" Tiana added solemnly, looking down.

"But I see much success in your potential future. You are talented and willful, and through this your dreams could easily be reached. But unfortunately, the world is unfair, and there are those who stand in your way."

He pulls out another card.

"I see your rival here" he says, "they are wealthy and greedy. Their motive for owning that building are to demolish it and turn it into their third home. They will not easily be turned away from this deal, no matter how worthy your cause is."

"I suggest" he continues, returning the cards to his deck, "we eliminate this competition of yours. The world is better off without scum like them, the rich and the privileged."

Tiana was taken aback.

"Are you saying you would...k-k-"

She couldn't get the word out, but Facilier knew what she meant.

"Of course" he said, "and with pleasure."

A menacing smirk crossed his lips, and Tiana suddenly wished to be anywhere but here.

"I could never" she said finally, looking away.

But before she knew it, she was being surrounded in a cloud of pink dust, and an illusion was being created in front of her very eyes.

It was her restaurant, Tiana's Place. It was everything she could ever dream it would be. And it seemed so real.

She was primped up and dressed in fine clothing. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling. The waiters and waitresses hummed and smiled as they went upon their busy work. All of her customers were happy, eating, and conversing with their friends and family. Everything was just right. This was something she could be proud of. More importantly, this was something that her father could be proud of.

Suddenly she saw the shadow man standing there beside her in her dream, momentarily pulling her out of this illusion.

"Is it everything you ever dreamed it would be?" his smooth voice danced in her ear.

"Yes" she confessed with some reluctance, looking down again.

"It could be all yours" he said with all sincerity, coming closer. "But.."

Suddenly the illusion dissolved away, and she saw herself as an old maid, working in a run down kitchen across town, making barely enough to get by.

"If you let this rival of yours snatch your dream away, you will never make it out of poverty."

She then saw the stately home that would replace the old sugar mill she intended to make into her restaurant, along with the rich buyer inside.

"They will continue to live a spoiled, uncaring, and undeserved life. They will only take for themselves, and they will never give to others, unlike the way you would."

She swallowed.

The vision of her restaurant appeared before her again, and Facilier stood there beside her.

"Would you really give this all away?" he asked in all seriousness.

The blood in her veins became hotter and hotter the more she considered this offer. It was was everything she ever wanted and more. But it meant sacrificing the life of someone she didn't know. It could be a quick and easy decision, and from the vision she saw, this man was hardly worth sacrificing her dream for.

But could she live with herself if she accepted? Could she live with herself is she didn't?

There was no way out of it now.

"No, I won't give it away" she said, "I accept your offer."

He held his hand out for her to shake, and with some reluctance, she did.

Suddenly the illusion had evaporated away from them in a vacuum and they were left in a cloud of pink dust.

They were back in the shop, and her heart pounded harder than ever after realizing what she had just done.

"I hoped you would accept" he said, smiling at her wickedly. "You've worked far too long and hard for you not to. You know you deserve it.."

But Tiana couldn't feel happy or excited in that moment. All she felt was the overwhelming sensation that she had just sold her soul to the devil.

And she hadn't noticed it before, but Facilier's shadow wasn't actually behind him. From the corner of her eye she saw the dark figure of it standing slightly behind her on the wall.

She was afraid to turn and face it. She saw it growing larger and larger as it loomed over her. It looked as though it could reach out and grab her. She felt it in her bones; it wanted to. It was hungry, and it ached for something to satisfy itself with.

In the corner of her eye, she saw the shadow make suggestive movements in it's hips toward her. She gasped, turning to face it directly but accidentally bumping her backside into Facilier, who she hadn't realized had worked his way around the table.

She turned back to face him, a frightened look in her eye as his height towered over her and he grabbed her arm.

He was chuckling.

"But you know, nothing comes without a price.." he said.

She was completely frozen. She didn't know if she was under a spell of his or not, but she couldn't find the strength to pull herself out of his grasp. She didn't have the voice to tell him to let her go.

"It's been so long since I've been with a woman as pretty as you.." he said as his long arm slung around her, pulling her deeply against his body. He was much closer now than what she was comfortable with, she could feel his hot breath on her face.

Her heart was racing and beads of sweat were forming at her temples. Finally, she was able to break out of her trance.

"N-no" she stammered, attempting to push his slim body off of her.

But within a split second, her body was being driven over the side of the table.

"Too late" he said coldly, slamming his hips against her ass, the hardness of his cock causing her to shriek in pain.

He moaned heavily against her as they dry humped, bending overtop of her and biting the nape of her neck.

Her knees went weak and chills ran all over her body as she laid there pinned against the table. His strong hands grabbed her breasts through her blouse, playing with her nipples and feeling them get hard beneath them. One hand traveled down to her vagina and began rubbing her slit through her skirt.

She jerked against him trying to free herself, but it only made him grow harder. He moaned loudly in her ear.

There were too many layers between them. His large hands grabbed her ass, hard. He tugged at her skirt and pulled it up over her hips, exposing her cheeks and fluid-soaked underwear.

"Looks like you're all ready for me, darling" he purred in her ear. She felt so ashamed and embarrassed that her body was betraying her like this. She was being violated, but she couldn't help but to feel aroused by him touching her this way. It had been so many years since anyone did.

She could feel him pulling down his pants behind her. His long fingers pulled her panties off to the side, and he slid himself inside her.

She cried as he fucked her, pile-driving her into the table and making her cheeks clap against him. The wetter her pussy got, the more aggressively he would thrust into her.

They rocked back and forth on the table for several minutes. He was thoroughly enjoying himself and held back cumming through most of it. He wanted to savor every moment of her.

She tried with everything in her to not enjoy it, but he was just so hung and he was hitting places inside her that she hadn't felt in years.

She cried out in both fear and ecstasy when she orgasmed. Her vagina tightened around his cock, causing him to cry out too and explode deep inside her.

He was panting heavily as he came down from his orgasm and his cock twitched inside her. He didn't want to pull out, but eventually he did.

"Now that's a fucking trade.." he said while pulling up his pants, sounding both satisfied and out of breath.

With tears in her eyes, she turned to see the shadow man clap hands with the shadowy figure on the wall from earlier.

She didn't have any words at all. She adjusted her underwear back into place and lifted herself off the table, letting her skirt fall back over her legs.

She dried her eyes and tried to stifle herself from crying any more useless tears as the shadow man went through his collection of witchcraft and voodoo magic tricks, searching for the thing he needed to take care of her problem.

"Ah here it is" he said at last, grabbing the supplies he needed and laying them out on the table.

He turned to her finally.

"Well, a deal's a deal, my sweet. You can expect the deed to be carried out by the end of this evening" he said.

She turned to leave.

"I wish you luck in all of your endeavors" he added with a devilish smile as she made her way out of his shop, not bothering to thank him or even give him a second glance.

She inwardly promised herself that she wouldn't cry, that she had no one else to blame for this but herself. But unfortunately, her body had betrayed her again. She ran all the way home in a flood of tears.


	2. Chapter 2

She tried to live as normal of a life as she could. For the next few days following the incident with the shadow man, she tried to go about things as if nothing had happened. As she had thought, her rival had passed away out of seemingly mysterious circumstances, and she was able to buy the old sugar mill with the down payment she had saved up. There was still a lot of work to do and ground to cover to make her dream a reality, but she was dedicated to making it happen.

Eventually the thrill of it all had worn down significantly. The shame and the guilt that followed her from the incident was present everywhere she would go and with everything she would do. It was beginning to become unbearable. In the end of it all, her dream had only felt half earned at best.

For months she became sick, sad, and reclusive. She wouldn't go out to see her friends or make trips to see her mom. No one even knew she had bought the mill. Then eventually the day came when she couldn't keep her secret in any longer.

It was nearly six months after the incident, and she went to visit her mother for the first time in ages. They caught up on a lot of the things that had happened in that time between. But Tiana looked very different, and she knew she had to explain why.

"I'm pregnant" she said finally, "and with twins, I think."

Her mother's smile beamed widely across her face.

"I thought so! I did always say I wanted grandkids!" she said in a bellowing fit of laughter. "So whose the lucky father?" she asked.

Tiana looked away in shame.

"Please don't be cross with me mama...but I just can't say."

Her mother's smile faded immediately.

"Why not honey?"

Tears start running down her face as she clutched onto herself, bawling.

"Something terrible has happened, mama."

Her mother came over and embraced her, tears slipping from the corners of her own eyes.

"What's happened to you, baby?"

She was sobbing uncontrollably and couldn't get the words out, so she didn't say anything. But she didn't need to say a word. Her mother understood and held her tight, crying along with her.

But the full extent of her secret was one she would hold onto forever.

For many years, she thought she saw a shadow following her from the corner of her eye, but perhaps it could have only been her imagination. Yet her intuition told her otherwise. It felt as though she was being watched at all times.

Eventually her dream had came true, and exactly the way she had hoped it would. She had moved on with her life too. She found love, marrying a man who cared for her deeply, and birthing her twin children, a boy and a girl. They were the spitting image of her and the shadow man.

It was nearly five years after her restaurant had opened when she saw the shadow man again, and at the very door of her establishment.

"I see everything has worked out for you just fine" he said smirking. "How very proud of you I am.."

He seemed to come out of nowhere. She was just so surprised to see him, she couldn't even speak. She just stood there mouth agape.

"Quite a fine and remarkable woman you are, through any adversity I see" he added.

Her children ran past them both, not paying them any mind and playing together in a fit of laughter.

He looked down at the pair and smiled, and then looked at her.

"What beautiful children we've made.." he said winking, "and what secrets you've been able to keep."

Finally, Tiana couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry, but you need to go, please.." she said closing her eyes and holding back tears.

But when she opened her eyes, he was gone. For a moment she suspected it could have all been her imagination. But then her husband came up beside her.

"Who was that man, honey?"

"No one" she said both reluctantly and in shame, turning away from him and secretly wiping away the tears welling in her eyes.

Though she had fought so hard for everything she has now and had come so far in life, she could never forget the wicked thing that she had done with the shadow man. She could never forget who her soul truly belonged to.


End file.
